Trust no one
by dead.but.true
Summary: Eight years after the assassination of Koro-sensei. A corpse is found in the outskirts of the city. Detective Tsukii begins to investigate, and realizes he deals with a pro. Stumbling into a web of lies and confronted with his own problems, he hunts down the murder...but sometimes, the hunter becomes the prey. I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.
1. Murder

**A/N: I know, I shouldn't begin another new story, but as I tried to fall asleep the other day, I thought of this plot and really liked it. The concept is a thriller told from the view of the Detective, as well as flashbacks. Of course everyone will be somehow involved, and as usual the Detective will be dragged into a net of lies and relationships. By the way, no lemons planned. Characters will be probably – most likely – OOC, but that is the best way to tell this story. Still, I'll try to keep them as normal as they are.**

 **This should be it for now, enjoy my new story!**

The rain mercilessly poured down. Hours of the storm had splattered the streets with puddles of muddy water. Though it was at dusk, no sun shone through the thick black clouds. The eerie sound of the thick water drops and the howling wind blocked out every other sound. A door opened, and the figure of a man emerged from a pub. For a brief moment warm lights and laughter pierced the rain. The man put his hands in his jacket and walked out into the storm.

A single lightning flashed through the sky, followed by a loud thunder. For a heartbeat the street was illuminated, showing a silhouette standing behind the man. Light was reflected by the bright steel of a blade. As the light disappeared, the silhouette attacked. Effortlessly it drove the knife through the man's back into his heart. The man stood silent, until he collapsed in a puddle of blood, dying. As he did his dying breath, another lightning illuminated the scene. The man had passed alone, as the silhouette was gone as if it never had existed in the first place.

‑

It had been a rough night for Detective Tsukii. He had recently investigated a case of robbery, and after solving it successfully – with the cost of a few nights good sleep – his chief had took him out for a drink. Simply put, he had a hangover.

Tsukii didn't look forward to go to work today, but he had too. He had lost his pride as a policeman an eternity ago, shortly after joining the department for homicides and other crimes. He was only 28, but already had the mind of an old cop. His motivation when joining the police, keeping peace, making the world a better a place, protecting civilians, helping old ladies – all that was lost now. _Everything has it price_ , he mused, _And a higher wage and rank especially_.

He walked into the bathroom of his small apartment and took a quick shower. After shaving and styling his short black hair he took off to work. He wore a suit, just like the most Detectives in his department did, although it looked a little odd; he had problems finding clothes fitting his stature. He was tall, standing a proud 190cm, but his build was slim, with lesser muscles than you'd expect.

‑

As soon as he entered his office, he heard the usual chatter. Colleagues were talking about new cases, asking trivial questions about each other's lives, pretending to be interested in each other. It reminded him of the subways he used to come to work. He didn't have many friends, and none of them were affiliated with his work. He wasn't antisocial, though. He was just the more quiet and tranquil guy you like to work with but don't bother after work.

Tsukii sat down at his desks, logging in into his PC. He still had to finish his report on the now solved robbery. As he opened the document, he heard his chief call out for him.

"Tsukii! In my office!"

Tsukii sighed and stood up, walking into the office of his chief, DCI Tatibana.

"Good morning, Sir. How can I help you?", asked Tsukii.

"Take a seat, Tsukii, take a seat.", said the DCI. He cleared his voice and closed the door, shutting out the noise. "I know, you recently investigated and successfully solved a case, and it seemed to have exhausted you, but I have a new job for you.", sighed the DCI.

"No problem, Sir. I'll take it.", said Tsukii, knowing he wouldn't have much of a choice.

"Good. This morning a person called from the outskirts of the city. They found a corpse."

"A corpse?",asked Tsukii intrigued.

"Yes. A man was stabbed in the back in the middle of the road. I'd like you to go to the pathologist first, he should be ready to give you the first basic information. The full report will be here tomorrow or the day after. Then you should drive to the crime scene, talk with possible witnesses, you know that stuff.", explained Tatibana.

"Very well, Sir. Am I assigned a partner or do I walk alone?"

"You'll work alone, I have no other officer free at the moment. Good luck, and hurry up. You know the 48 hour rule.", said Tatibana. Tsukii nodded and left the office.

‑

After being stuck in one of the normal traffic jams, Tsukii arrived at the pathology. He met up with the doctor responsible for the case.

"Good morning. I'm Detective Tsukii, I'm here on behalf of the murder this morning.", greeted Tsukii the doctor, a middle-aged man with grey hair and a beard.

"Good morning, my name is Dr. Hakase. Nice to meet you. Please follow me." The doctor led him to a section table and pulled back the sheet.

"This is our man. As you might see, the rain caused the skin to swell, but it wasn't that of a problem to determine the time of his death. He was stabbed between 3a.m. and 4a.m. this morning. He collapsed on the street and his body wasn't moved until he was found.", explained the doctor.

"Thank you. Any idea how exactly he died? I mean, do you have any specialleads about his wounds or anything?", asked Tsukii.

"Well, you still have to wait until we did the post-mortem, but it looks like it was a fatal blow; he collapsed on the spot. There also was just one cut to be seen, although I am not sure yet. I can't tell you what was damaged yet, but certainly his lungs and heart are pierced. It's just an uneducated guess, but it looks like the knife went straight into his heart.", said Dr. Hakase.

"Thank you. I will take my leave now. Could you please send me the report as soon as it is finished?"

"Of course. Good luck!", said the doctor as Tsukii left.

‑

While he was driving towards the crime scene, Tsukii was thinking. The few bits of information he had received up until now were either too vague or too small. _At this hour nobody would be out on the streets, especially considering last night's weather. And if it really was just one stab…you won't hit the heart from behind without a lot of experience. The fact that the victim was stabbed just once shows that the killer was cold-blooded and knew his victim was dead. It seems like we're up to a pro._ "Fuck!", yelled Tsukii and hit the steering wheel, trying to vent his stress.

"Calm down, Tsukii, calm down…", he muttered, trying to calm his nerves. Feeling a little more comfortable, he parked at the crime scene.

"Good morning. I'm Detective Tsukii, I'm here because of the murder.", said Tsukii as he left his car and showed a policeman his license. Two policemen still were at the scene, waiting for him, ready to remove the yellow stripes of tape that restricted the area.

Tsukii looked at the ground. The rain really did a number yesterday, not a single bloodstain could be seen on the street. "Where was the body located?", asked Tsukii one of the men.

"He laid there, Sir. On his belly, arms beside him. He just fell face-flat. We have not found anything in the area so far, no weapon or other possible clues."

Tsukii sighed. Everything was too vague, it seemed so…calculated. "As if the murder had been planned for months…", muttered Tsukii.

"I'm sorry? I didn't get that, Sir.", said the policeman.

"Ah, it was nothing. You can remove the tape and leave. Thanks for waiting and good day.", said Tsukii and pulled out his phone. After dialing and waiting for a few moments someone picked up.

"Tsukii speaking. I'm investigating the murder downtown. Have you any clues on the identity of the victim? ID? Dental records? Thank you. I will get them later. See you." He ended the call and looked around. A few run down houses and a bar. _Without at least a photo and possibly a name I won't be able to do anything…guess I'll go to the office for now._ , he thought and left.

‑

When he had arrived, two reports lied on his desk, the victims ID and the post-mortems record. _This fast? I guess I'm lucky,_ thought Tsukii and sat down, grabbing the sheet with the victims information.

"Let's see…Haru Yoshida, 42 years old, no children, divorced. Lived alone and worked as a file clerk in a middle-seized company. Criminal records: possession of drugs, domestic violence and public indecency.", he read out loud. _Does not seem like a nice guy, I think a few people have a motive to kill him…or let him be killed. I think I should check his bank account first._

"Now for the autopsy's report…he was a little obese and had quite the amount of alcohol in his blood. His last meal had been three hours ago and consisted of sushi. He was stabbed in the back with a sharp and rather short blade. One blow pierced the heart directly and damaged other internal organs directly. His heart stopped and he suffered internal bleedings. Not surprising so far.", Tsukii read.

 _But the autopsy record fits the profile of the murder. Let's see…one blow, fatal. No signs of a fight. No signs that the attacker panicked. And if I ask around, nobody will remember him. I definitely have to catch a pro here…_ , thought Tsukii.

"Oh God, this will be such a pain in the ass…"


	2. Questions over questions

**A/N: Hey, I'm back again. Sorry for not updating so long, I have lots of stuff going on right, mostly university and some important decisions, so yeah. Also I'm still trying to get the best out of this story, so I might need some time for some chapters. This chapter might be a little boring, no action whatsoever, but this fanfic is a little more on the psychological, emotional and thriller side, so don't expect any/much CSI-like running and shooting.**

 **I try to write longer chapters, but considering I finally started writing this one – and it's 03:00 right now – it won't be above 1800 words, I guess. Anyway, enjoy it!**

Detective Tsukii thought how he should proceed. It was still noon, so he probably should contact the victim's bank. Then he would ask for witnesses around the bar, proceeding with Yoshida's workplace. In the end, he would probably drive to the victims apartment and take a quick glance. He grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed a short number.

"Yes, Detective Tsukii speaking. Regarding the murder I'm investigating, do you already know of a last will? And do you have any bank accounts registered on his name?", he asked.

"We have contacted a lawyer who is indeed in possession of his last will. He asked us when he could reveal it to the closest relatives.", said the person at the end of the line, an officer responsible for such tasks.

"Okay, thank you." _Shit, I forgot to contact his wife. This comes first._ , thought Tsukii and sighed internally. "What about the bank account? And I need his ex-wife's address as well as workplace."

"We haven't found any accounts registered on his name yet, we're still working on that. Please wait a moment, I'm looking up the requested information right now.", said the officer. After a brief moments he told Tsukii name and address.

"Thank you." Tsukii hung up and stood up with a sigh. He grabbed his jacket and went to a vending machine. After buying a hot coffee, he left the building to visit the widow.

‑

While driving he called the workplace of Mrs. Yoshida.

"Ichinose Merchandising Company, this is Kita speaking, how may I help you?", answered a female voice.

"My name is Tsukii, I'm a police officer. I would like to speak with one of your employees, is Mrs. Yoshida currently at work?", asked Tsukii. He heard the sounds of typing.

"Yes, she is here at the moment. Shall I call her up?", asked Kita.

"I'll be there in about half an hour, please call her then. Is there a place I might speak with her in private?", he asked.

"I will reserve you a waiting room."

"Splendid.", said Tsukii and ended the call.

‑

After roughly thirty minutes he arrived at a tall building, holding several companies. He parked the car and went into the lobby, going to the help desk.

"Where is the Ichinose Merchandising Company located?", he asked the woman at the desk.

"Fourth floor, Sir."

"Thank you.", he said and went to the elevators.

‑

He exited at the fourth floor and went to see the secretary. He walked up to her and showed her his badge.

"Miss Kita? Detective Tsukii, I called earlier."

"Yes. I will bring you to her right now.", said the secretary and stood up, showing Tsukii the way.

"Here is the room. I will leave now." She bowed politely and left.

Tsukii knocked and entered. Inside the room were a middle-aged women and a man with grayish hair. He walked up to Tsukii.

"Hello. My name is Goro, I am her supervisor. How may we help you?", asked the man.

 _He looks like a stereotypical office worker in his early fifties, slightly obese, gray hair and wrinkles stuffed in a cheap suit._ , thought Tsukii.

"I appreciate your help, Mr. Goro, but I want to speak with her alone. It's a rather delicate and private matter.", said Tsukii with a stern voice.

"Of course. Goodbye.", said Goro and left. Tsukii closed the door and turned towards the woman. She was beautiful and looked young for her age, with long black hair and an impressive figure.

"Mrs. Chikako Yoshida?", he asked. The woman nodded. "You might want to sit down. I have bad news."

"Is it about my husband?", she asked. "I bet he is involved in some stupid crime again. I don't know why I married him.", she said and scuffed.

"Although he is involved in a crime, he is the victim this time. We found his corpse this morning. I am very sorry for your loss.", said Tsukii, instantly regretting the way he phrased it.

"Oh." She muttered just a single word. She cringed a little, and a single tear rolled down her cheek. Then she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, deeply inhaling the smoke. Staring out of the window, she began to talk.

"I always knew something like this would happen. He was a bad person. Geez, I really don't know why I loved him back then. Maybe it was because he was just the way he was." She cringed again. "But as you might see, I'm not really grieving. This bastard even deserved it for what he did. I'm sure you know what he did."

"He has a report of domestic violence.", admitted Tsukii.

"He used to abuse me, mostly verbally, but when he was drunk or on a trip, he would beat me. Always the stomach, never the face, no broken bones. How generous.", she said with a bitter voice.

"I am sorry I have to ask this, but have you seen him lately?"

"No, the last time I saw him was in court and when our divorce was final."

"So you don't know anything about his current behavior?"

"I only know he had a job and was still alive. I guess he still was a criminal, although only a small fry."

"Where have you been last night?"

"At home. Alone."

"Thank you for your time. We will contact you again so you can finally identify his corpse. Also we will speak with his lawyer, concerning his last will."

"I won't get anything, I think. But it wouldn't be much anyway, maybe even debts.", she sighed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

‑

After he left the building, Tsukii decided to ask around the bar for possible witnesses. He drove towards the outskirts of the city and parked the car nearby. Then he entered the bar.

"Hello. Detective Tsukii, I'm investigating the murder that happened in front of your bar.", he said to the bartender, showing his badge.

The bar was rather small, but surprisingly clean; still, it was a cheap place where shady people would come together. It was nearly empty now.

"Ah, yes, the murder.", said the bartender. He was old, a face full of wrinkles, bald. His clothes were untidy and stained, but his physique was muscular. Tsukii showed him the photo of Yoshida.

"Was this man here for the first time?"

"No, he visited this establishment rather frequently. He was a nice guest, getting drunk as shit every time, but still would be polite. He wasn't loud, didn't make a ruckus, started a brawl and always paid. Can't say this about everyone.", he said and looked at a rigged guy sitting at the counter.

"Hey, whaddya lookin' at…?", slurred the man in a drunk voice. The bartender didn't even cringe.

"Did he ever talk about anything personal?"

"Not that I'd know of."

"Did he talk to the other customers or did he bring friends with him?"

"He had a few short drunk conversations like all people have. But he didn't seem like the guy who has a lot of friends, although I remember he brought someone with him. Strange guy. Wore a hood all the time, but that's not uncommon here.", said the bartender.

"Strange guy with a hood? Could you describe him a little bit more detailed?", asked Tsukii intrigued.

"He wore a black hoodie and covered his face all the time. He ordered a water which he did not drank. But that guy was dangerous, you know. He looked like he was relaxed all the time, but he easily could have put a fight and win. I think he was armed, too. He was like one of those really bad guys, you know. _Killers_.", said the bartender, emphasizing the last word.

"Thank you. That really helps out.", said Tsukii. _Well, at least I know now that he once had a talk with someone who probably is a hitman, but I don't even know if that one is his killer_.

"And yesterday? Did he bring anyone with him? Did he talk to anyone for a longer time? Did someone follow him?", asked Tsukii.

"No, yesterday it was business as usual. He sat at the bar, chugging down booze, and saying a few words. He seemed a tad more happy, though. He did not state why."

"And do you know if he was involved in…let's say shady business?", asked Tsukii.

"Listen, _if_ there would be going on things like this here or _if_ I would know of people that are involved in 'shady business', I certainly won't tell you.", said the bartender in a stern voice.

"Thank you, you really helped us. I think I'll ask the residents around here now."

"Good luck with that.", cackled the bartender.

‑

After Tsukii had rang nearly every single doorbell, he knew what the old guy meant. Nobody was opening, but it was obvious that he was a police officer, and the residents of the outskirts had good reasons not to talk to the police.

Tsukii sighed and thought what to do next. It was the late afternoon, if he would go to Yoshida's work most people would be gone. He should look after Yoshida's apartment. The securing of evidence should already be finished, so he could enter it. _Hopefully they haven't sealed it yet_., he thought.

‑

As he arrived, he found that there still were people working.

"Hello. Have you found anything interesting so far?", he asked one of the staff.

"A few things, Sir. He actually had about 150,000 Yen in an envelope, and found his computer. It has been secured. His apartment was clean, no signs of a fight or someone breaking in.", said the officer.

Tsukii nodded and entered. It was an apartment in a big complex, and it was rather small. Surprisingly it was tidied up, no bottles lying around or stuff like that. He took a look around. It was plain, white walls, a clean, small kitchen with only the most basic equipments. The living room had just a TV, a table and a few chairs. In the bedroom was a little furniture, with briefs, socks, a few suits and other clothes. A bed stood next to the window, a little table beside it.

 _Strange…I don't know how long he lived here, but there ain't any photos or other personal belongings, just clothes. It's as if he would be ready to move out any moment_., thought Tsukii. _I should ask his neighbors a few questions._

‑

On the same floor was just one apartment next to him. He rang the doorbell and a women opened the door.

"Hello?", she asked. It was a beautiful young woman, probably in her early twenties. She had short, brown hair and was rather small. She also had an attractive build, she was slim, but seemed to be muscular. Most notable were her big breasts, though.

"Good evening. My name is Detective Tsukii, I would like to ask you a few questions about your neighbor, Miss…?", said Tsukii.

"Yada, my name is Yada.", said the woman.

"Have you often seen Mr. Yoshida ?"

"No, I have seen him just a few times. I moved here about a year ago, but he didn't even come over to greet me.", said Yada with a pout. _Adorable._ , thought Tsukii.

"Was he noisy or anything?"

"If I hadn't seen him, I wouldn't know he existed. It was always quiet, he also did not seem to bring friends over."

"I see." _I'm not sure if this woman can give me any other valuable information._ "Here is my number, call me if you remember anything.", said Tsukii.

"Of course.", said Yada and closed the door.

 _I guess my work's done for today. I think I'll grab something to eat and a drink and go home._ , thought Tsukii with a sigh. He bid his farewell to the officers and drove the car back to the police station, taking a train to his favorite bar.


	3. Gravity Wave

**A/N: And another chapter of one of the most difficult stories I've ever written! Last chapter the first member of 3-E appeared…how is the class involved? Who is the killer? That's a hell lot of questions I have yet to answer.**

 **I've also written another Assassination Classroom story and I am really self-conscious about it, because it's a song fic and stuff…pretty graphic. Also, to everyone who likes Fairy Tail, I write some one shots in a magical stoner AU, where they enjoy some "plant magic".**

 **After this commercial break, please enjoy the story!**

Detective Tsukii sighed when he exited the train. As expected, it had been stuffed to the brim with people. All he now wanted was to have a drink, smoke a cigarette and relax. Maybe he could talk to someone or hook up with someone for a change of things. The bar he visited from time to time was known to be a place dominantly serving people that had interest in the same sex, although heterosexual people went there as well. Still, not many people knew about the bar, so it was a little on the quiet side.

After a few minutes of walking to deserted streets, he stood in front of a door with a blue neon sign saying "Gravity Wave". He sighed again and opened the door.

The air in the bar was surprisingly good, not much smoke was lingering there. The interior was comfy and calming music quietly poured from hidden speakers. After all, this place was meant to be an oasis, a safe haven compared to the hectic world around it.

Tsukii sat down at the counter. As the barista came over, he ordered a scotch. Looking around, he saw that the bar was unusually empty; maybe because it was still rush hour. The only guests were two males sitting a few seats away from him. One had a slender build and blue hair, the other one had black hair and was tall and muscular. They were talking, smiling and taking an occasional sip from their drinks.

Tsukii looked more intensely at them. The guy with the black hair seemed a little familiar, but what really drew his attention was the blue haired guy. First, his hair was just too impressive; second, he was a trap, something Tsukii immediately recognized. After a few minutes, they turned around and went over to him.

"Hey!", they greeted with a smile on their faces.

"Good evening.", greeted Tsukii politely.

"We saw you throwing a few glances in our direction.", said the blue haired one with a smile.

"Well, erh…", tried Tsukii to explain.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it. My name's Sugino.", said the black haired one. _Tomohito Sugino, the famous baseball player. No wonder he looked familiar._ , thought Tsukii.

"And my name's Shiota.", said the blue haired guy. "And you're?"

"Ah, my name is Tsukii.", smiled Tsukii. He saw how Sugino's eyes briefly glanced a bulge on his chest; it was his gun. "Oh, I'm a cop.", said Tsukii.

"A cop? Really? I hope you don't arrest me.", laughed Shiota.

"As long as you're innocent, I won't."

"Thank you.", smiled Shiota. "Now, how is being a police officer?"

"Ah, it's not as interesting as people tend to think it is. A lot of paperwork.", answered Tsukii.

"Hoh? No interesting cases?", asked Sugino interested. Tsukii thought a little.

"Well, since it will be all over the news tomorrow, I might tell you as well now. I'm investigating a murder case.", said Tsukii.

‑

"A murder? How horrible. What happened?", asked Sugino.

"A man was stabbed downtown. We have yet to find witnesses. I suppose you haven't seen him?"

"Well, usually I'm not hanging around downtown. It's too dangerous for someone small like me.", smiled Shiota sheepishly.

"Don't worry, the police protects innocent civilians.", joked Sugino. "Especially this gentleman here, right?"

"Yeah.", said Tsukii with a small blush, surprising himself. This Shiota really seemed to be something extraordinaire, fragile yet strong. Tsukii couldn't really describe it, but Shiota was alluring and attracted him. Shiota giggled a little.

"I guess we'll be going now.", he said and brought his face near to Tsukii's and whispered in his ear. "I'll be here tomorrow too...", he said with a suggestive tone. Tsukii's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at the leaving men.

‑

Tsukii had left the bar maybe half n hour later and went straight home. His head was spinning a little; the blue-haired guy possessed his thoughts. _Better go to sleep._ , thought Tsukii and did exactly that.

When he stood up the next morning, he felt refreshed. His thoughts now clear – although the Name Shiota still was lingering in the back of his head – he was ready to go to work again. Today would be an important day.

‑

He arrived at the office and grabbed a coffee. A few sheets were lying on his desk. He looked through them. Apparently the victim hadn't left a last will, and his bank account was rather unimpressive, just a few thousand Yen.

 _Why did he have so much cash? Where did the money come from? What did he plan to do with the money?_ , thought Tsukii. Indeed, it were fundamental questions. Considering Yoshida's past it was most likely some shady business. But what? Drugs? Arms? They didn't find a single clue in his apartment; the computer was still not analyzed, though. _I should visit his company._

‑

After making a few calls, Tsukii drove to another tall building in the middle of the city. It was rather close to the governmental districts; although the building was really tall, it held just a single company.

Tsukii went to the receptionist. "Hello, my name is Detective Tsukii. I have an appointment with Mr. Mori.", he said, showing his badge.

The girl behind the counter looked at her screen, and said a few moments later: "Tenth floor, he's waiting for you."

‑

When he exited the elevator on the tenth floor, a middle-aged man in a suit stood in front of him. _Another stereotypical office worker._ , thought Tsukii.

"Detective Tsukii? My name is Mori, I was Mr. Yoshida's boss. I guess you have a few questions?", said the man. Tsukii nodded.

"Can we maybe take that to your office?", asked Tsukii.

"Of course. Please follow me."

‑

The two sat down in a small office.

"What exactly do you do here?", asked Tsukii.

"Basically IT stuff. Every floor has a different department specialized in something else. We for example were helping the government converting their files and stuff.", said Mori.

"So you work for the government?", asked Tsukii.

"Yes. At the moment my department has a job from the Ministry of Defense.", confirmed Mori.

"Hm. Well, I'm pretty sure you are aware of Yoshida's background...was it alright to let him do such..." Tsukii thought of an appropriate term. "...delicate work? You work with some files kept in secrecy, am I right?", asked Tsukii. Mori nodded.

"Of course we were aware of his past. But we decided that he wasn't a risk or threat to someone, be it a person or the government."

"And yet, he's dead...", mumbled Tsukii. "How was his behavior at work?"

"He was always on time, but always a little cold. He had no friends here, neither rivals nor enemies. He was just a small worker. He was left out, but it seemed to be mutual.", said Mori.

"Thank you for taking your time to speak with me.", said Tsukii and stood up. He left and drove back to his office. He had to do the worst part of his job...paperwork.

 **A/N: This chapter was really short, but I didn't want to write a cliffhanger. And for all those that are throwing a tantrum right now, I plan no shippings for this story. So if a character, be it OC or 3-E or anything else begins a relationship/has an intimate moment with someone, it won't be out of a love interest. Well, that's nearly a spoiler, but who cares. Next chapter will be really long, promise. Over and out.**


	4. A new partner

**A/N: I know, I know, this chapter was due to Saturday, but as some of you might know, we played in the Soccer Cup, and I did not want to miss the game. I nearly had an heart attack – this penalty shooting was amazing! Props to the "Mannschaft"...anyway, the next chapter of this story will be interesting, I guess. One or two new characters...I have some good ideas! Enjoy!**

Tsukii sighed. He had readied himself for the brutal battle with the monster called paperwork, and grabbed a coffee. Sitting down on his desk, he began typing his report. It was tiring and boring, but part of his daily routine, so endured it.

After an hour of staring at the screen and hitting the keyboard, he decided it was time for a break. Pouring himself another cup of coffee, he took out a pack of cigarettes and made his way to the smoking area. As he passed his supervisors office, he could see him talking frantically on the phone. _Poor guy._ , he thought.

As soon as he had finished smoking and went back, he heard his supervisor call his name. Sighing Tsukii entered the office. "Yes, chief?"

"I just received a call. We have another murder.", sighed his supervisor.

"That's bad, but I'm currently working on my case. Can't you give this to a different detective?", said Tsukii.

"Oh, I had planned to, as someone from another department is free right now. He usually isn't involved in homicides, but he will deal with it. Only that I'm assigning him to you as a partner."

"A-a partner? Not that I mind, but doesn't that mean...", began Tsukii. His supervisor nodded.

"Yes. The murder is most likely linked to yours. I called him over, as soon as he arrives I'll brief you."

‑

Tsukii waited in the office for maybe five minutes, when a man walked in. Dressed in the obligatory suit, black hair and a muscular build, he was smaller than Tsukii, but nevertheless had a powerful vibe surrounding him. Tsukii stood up, and the man reached out for a handshake.

"My name's Kimura, Masayoshi Kimura. I usually work on more confidential cases, but was assigned as your partner. Nice to meet you.", said the man with a smile.

"My name is Akira Tsukii.", said Tsukii. He rarely used his given name, as he had no close friends; also, he didn't really like it. "DCI Tatibana filled you in?"

"Hm, he said you were investigating a murder downtown, for all I know.", said Kimura. Tsukii nodded.

"Good to see you. Now, next is the new case...", began the DCI.

‑

"This afternoon we received a call. Someone told us a man was lying in an apartment in a puddle of blood. It was downtown, again.", began the DCI.

"Well, that isn't necessarily related to my case. I mean, we have our fair share of murders down there.", said Tsukii.

"Well, if it would be a junkie, I would certainly agree. However, the man was dressed in a suit. He was stabbed to death, right to the heart – at least that's what it looks like, his post mortem is scheduled due to tomorrow. He has no other wounds, so we think it isn't related to the Yakuza or the like. And his wallet was still in his pocket, containing a million Yen.", explained Tatibana.

"That's strange.", commented Kimura. "It's strange in the first place that someone calls us when they find a corpse down there, but when he was left untouched..."

"Someone powerful must be behind this.", finished Tsukii the thought.

"Right.", nodded Tatibana. "It wasn't a robbery, we found no trace of drugs or prostitutes – of any gender – and the way he was killed is way too skilled for a normal criminal in the outskirts." Everyone sighed.

"Well, let's go, right?", said Kimura. Tsukii nodded.

‑

Tsukii drove the car to the crime scene. While sitting in the car, Kimura took out his gun and started to check it. "Clip is full, everything works just fine, loose enough in the holster...okay.", he mumbled.

"What is that?", asked Tsukii.

"It's my gun, of course.", answered Kimura.

"But we usually don't use those.", said Tsukii a little confused.

"Yeah, you have a .38 revolver with a five shot chamber. However, I don't like those. I gained a special permission to use a gun I want to use. It's a custom handle with various modifications, but the standard model is a Walther P99 with a 15 clip and .45 ammunition.", said Kimura.

"That sounds...complicated.", commented Tsukii dryly.

"Well, not everyone is interested in weapons. It's just that I like to have a more...useful weapon.", said Kimura.

 _What the hell is he involved in that he needs such a weapon? He said the he works on 'confidential cases', so maybe terrorism?_ , thought Tsukii. _Anyway, I have the feeling this Kimura is a dangerous guy...the vibe he gives off is at least intimidating, now matter how nice he seems_.

‑

As they had arrived at the crime scene, an officer stood in front of a door. The house was run down, as expected. "It's on the third floor, Sir.", greeted the officer. Tsukii nodded and they entered the building.

As they walked up the stairs, Tsukii couldn't help but to shudder. The house reeked of urine and mold, as well as some other unknown but certainly unpleasant stenches. Dark spots covered everything, and he saw empty vials and needles. Most doors were off the hinges or completely gone. However, as looked at Kimura, he was a little surprised that he seemed completely unaffected by this. He walked straight up the stairs, until they reached the third floor. Another officer was waiting for them.

"We left the body where we found it. You can enter.", he reported. Kimura nodded and walked through the door, Tsukii following him. As they entered a room, they already could smell the blood.

Light shone through the only window in the room, and on the floor laid a corpse. As they were told, the man wore an expensive suit. His gray hair was cut in a professional way, and the blood around around him complimented his pale face in a grotesque way.

"What a mess...", sighed Tsukii.

"I've seen worse.", stated Kimura simply. Tsukii tried to ignore his comment and took a closer look.

"He seems to be in his fifties, I think. Rich, of course. Maybe a manager?", contemplated Tsukii.

Kimura put on gloves and opened the wallet that was in a plastic bag. "The ID has the name Rokuro Fujibayashi. Does not sound familiar...oh, here's another card. His business card. Let's see...he worked for the foreign department of the Ministry of Defense, apparently.", said Kimura unfazed.

"The Ministry of Defense again?!", exclaimed Tsukii surprised. "What in the world is going on there that people are killed by a hitman?!"

"Well, they have some pretty important stuff going on there...if someone leaked information, it could be fatal.", said Kimura. "But is it really our concern? We should pass this case."

"I'd like to do so, too, but if the Ministry is involved and does not act on his own..."

"You say that Ministry is not responsible for the murders?", said Kimura a little surprised.

"No...whoever is behind this, I'm sure he has a reason to do so, but I don't know what. Maybe the computer of Yoshida will help us."

‑

They wanted to exit the building and do some research back in their office, but Tsukii thought that it might me a good idea to take a quick look around the building, searching for possible witnesses.

"All you'll find is junkies or heaps of filth – sometimes both in one.", said Kimura.

"But maybe, just maybe we will hear something good.", said Tsukii. "But seeing as our colleagues already worked on the first to third floor, we just have to check the upper floors."

The building had six floors, and the fourth and fifth were empty as they looked through the apartments. Not expecting anything on the sixth floor either, both went up the stairs. Kimura raised his hand as a rustle could be heard. With a squeak something ran past them.

"Just a rat.", sighed Tsukii. Kimura just shook his head. As he took on step further, a man leaped at him; his clothes were filthy, and so was he. He was a bum.

Tsukii saw a dull knife in the man's hand, but Kimura stayed calm. Without much effort, he stepped aside, grabbed the mans wrist, pulled him in and kneed him in stomach. As the man gasped, he turned the wrist forcefully, and the knife fell out of the mans had. Kimura pushed him against the wall, where he slumped down and panted heavily.

"Well well, who do we have here?", asked Kimura.

"I-I have done nothing!", said the man hastily in a slurred voice.

"That is irrelevant. We just want to ask you some questions.", said Tsukii a little more nice.

"You do know he won't be at the court if we solve this case?", said Kimura.

"Yes, but maybe he saw something.", said Tsukii and looked at the bum again. "Now, we have a dead man a few floors down, ad I bet you know. Who called us? Have you seen the killer? Have you seen this man before?"

"I-I don't know! I saw him for the first time here! He had a briefcase with him, and looked at his watch all the time. I could see him from the fourth floor, there is a hole in the ceiling. After some time someone came, but he was dressed in black and wore a hood. He walked towards the man, stabbed him and disappeared. Th-that was all I saw! I swear!", stuttered the bum.

Tsukii and Kimura looked at each other. "I guess that's all we'll get out of him. What now? Do we take him with us? He sure is a criminal.", said Kimura.

"No...what would we gain from it? It would be to bothersome. And he isn't credible enough to be a witness.", said Tsukii. Both left.

‑

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?", asked Kimura. Tsukii nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"Good. I know a good place around here, it's called Matsuraiken. They make good ramen.", said Kimura and gave Tsukii the directions.

After a few minutes they had arrived and entered the store. They sat down at the counter and ordered two bowls. Five minutes later a young man served them. He had blond hair and a wide grin. "Here you go!", he smiled.

Tsukii and Kimura began to eat. _Well, I wouldn't exactly call this good...it tastes rather bland._ , thought Tsukii. "So what will we do next?", he asked.

"I guess we will head back to the station. I mean, we have to go through a lot of information.", said Kimura. He called over the waiter and ordered a water. "The bum at the scene had told us some interesting things.", he said as he took the glass from the waiter.

"Yes, I think so too.", said Tsukii. They finished eating and left.

‑

Back at the office, a report was lying on Tsukii's desk. "Oh, it's about the laptop they found at Yoshida's apartment. Let's see...nothing special, except for one encrypted file our staff couldn't open?"

"Sounds promising.", commented Kimura. "Are they working on it?"

"Yes. They think they will be finished in two days. The officer responsible for this is...Matsumoto.", said Tsukii.

"Matsumoto, eh? I've seen him a few times, he's good.", said Kimura.

"By the way, the way you dealt with the bum back then...do you some kind of training?", asked Tsukii. "The way you reacted and how effective you were, really impressive."

"Ah, not really. I did something like that ages ago. It's not like I use it very often. In my department you don't have that much action."

"And yet you carry such a gun.", said Tsukii a little curious.

"Well, it might come in handy, you never know, do you?"

"I guess. Well, let's hurry and finish this up. I wanna go home.", said Tsukii.

"Oh? Tired? Or do you meet up with someone?", smiled Kimura smugly.

"Something like that.", said Tsukii lamely.

‑

They finished their work within an hour and parted ways. Tsukii planned to go to the Gravity Wave again. He'd love to see this Shiota again, he seemed like a really nice guy. _But I guess he's taken...wait, what am I thinking?!_

Tsukii was pretty sure he was straight. Not that he ever had a lasting relationship, but he assumed that came with the job. A lot of marriages are divorced if you're a cop, wives couldn't stand the shifts and overtime.

He sighed and left the – as usual – crowded train he took and went to the Gravity Wave. Opening the door, the relaxing music filled the air and he stepped in. as he looked around, he saw a few more people, but at the counter the thing he had secretly hoped for: blue hair. He went towards the small figure on the chair. Before he could greet him, Shiota turned around with a smile. "Tsukii! You really came. I'm glad."

"Y-you're glad?" _Damn, why am I stuttering? I'm not a teenage girl!_

"Of course! I wanted to see you again. You seem like a nice guy and we didn't have that much time yesterday, did we?"

"Unfortunately not.", sighed Tsukii. With a quick movement of his hand Shiota ordered him a drink.

"So, how's the job doing? Are you okay? I bet it's dangerous.", smiled Shiota.

"Oh, it's not as bad as you think, but today I really was attacked! My partner saved me, though."

"You have a partner?", asked Shiota with a little pout.

"I-it's not like we're together or something! I only met him today.", said Tsukii hastily. _Hey, why did I say this? It's not like I care that much how he thinks of me...do I?_

"But you're home safe, and that's all that matters. What happened?", said Shiota with a smile.

"We had a second murder, really important guy. When we searched the building, we found a witness, but he attacked us. My partner quickly disarmed him, he's really impressive. His name is Kimura. He has a somewhat mysterious vibe to it..."

"Oh? You like a mysterious vibe?", teased Shiota.

"M-maybe...", said Tsukii and blushed a little.

Shiota leaned in to him and whispered "You know, I have quite the mysterious vibe myself..." The way his hot breath caressed Tsukii's neck made him shiver with pleasure.

"Erh...uhm...you do?", said Tsukii flushed. _Why am I so nervous?_ , he cursed inwardly.

Shiota giggled. "Care to find out?"

"I'd love too, Shiota."

"Nagisa."

"Pardon?"

"My name's Nagisa."

"O-oh! I'm Akira."

"Akira...a beautiful name.", smiled Nagisa.

"N-not really...", blushed Tsukii.

"I certainly think so.", giggled Nagisa. He looked at his phone. "Oh no, I have an apointment I have to attend...guess I have to leave now. I hope we see soon."

"Yes.", said Tsukii disappointed. Nagisa just giggled and surprised him with a peck on his lips. With another giggle, he left the bar. Tsukii just looked dumbfounded at him leaving.

‑

As he arrived at home two hours later, he was tipsy. He was so surprised by the things that happened, he had to calm his nerves with a few drinks. His thoughts were twirling; he felt as if this Nagisa put a spell on him. As he was undressing, he heard something crumble in his pocket. Confused he searched it and found a paper with cell phone number and the words "Call me ". For the first time in months he felt a familiar tingle in his nether regions. With a happy smile he went to bed.


End file.
